


Recognition

by Lunarblue21



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Spitfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarblue21/pseuds/Lunarblue21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny drabble. Set after the events of “Failsafe” (Gaah I love that episode even though it tortures my feels every time!). Wally has a recognition - an epiphany - after the team is awakened by the League. Please be gentle since this is my first Spitfire fic. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

His first thoughts when he awakens from the coma he’s in are of Artemis.  _Oh God oh God I saw her die before my eyes is she all right_ the words in his mind fall all over each other in a jumble.

He shakily climbs off of the platform, his green eyes muddy with concern. Artemis leans off of her platform, her eyes on the floor. She seems to be deep in contemplation, and he’s loath to bother her especially so soon after the traumatic event they’ve just undergone. He feels a shiver race down his spine as he remembers Artemis disintegrating in front of the team as she tries to protect them. He can’t remember a time when he’s felt so  _helpless_. He recalls the exhilaration he felt when he’d discovered the zeta beams that were integral to the guns that had obliterated the Justice League and picked off his own team one by one since he’d continued to hold onto the hope that Artemis was still alive.

He chuckles quietly to himself, wondering what might had happened if he and Robin had found her alive in the Mother Ship after they’d infiltrated it – go up to Artemis and kiss her out of pure relief? And surprise their teammates who no doubt that that his only feelings towards the archer were hostility and belligerence?

The fringes of a smile curves his lips as he remembers his and Artemis’ banter during the Biala mission several months prior and his jest about being her ninja boyfriend – that she’d been ordered by her father to kill.

His memories fade away as he returns to seek Artemis’ face but she doesn’t look up at him, her eyes still focussed on the floor. He wonders if she’s wishing she can just escape the frighteningly real experience – even if it was only a simulation it still feels  _too real_  – that they’ve just emerged from.

Even still, now that he’s awake, all he can think of is Artemis. He stares at her, his eyes troubled, taking in the glow of her olive skin as it reflects off the lights and then his gaze trails down her long blonde hair wrapped up in a ponytail before resting on her intense grey eyes. He realises, with a pang of self-doubt, just how beautiful Artemis is, and here he’s been trying to attract the attention of M’Gann to no avail and ignoring Artemis. Suddenly he wonders why, when the simulation has proven to him just how much he cares for the archer.

He can’t think of any words to say to her to express just how much he feels for – and now he wonders if Artemis knows of his stricken grief and anger at her death and his overwhelming excitement that she might be alive? – Artemis and so he leans back against the platform, his eyes still searching her profile as he waits for her to look up at him. 


End file.
